To Truly Feel Alive
by BabblesoftheInsane
Summary: He couldn't continue pretending. He had to make her see how much he cares. Had to make her know that she was everything to him. EVERYTHING! And after what had happened, he couldn't wait anymore. Fanfic Request for Erin Primette. Hope I got it right. Please like it. P.S. Joey is a girl in this fic. Beware!


_BOTI: I have done a lot of research on the request for my dear friend Erin Primette. And please don't be mad at me. I have completely been gone cause of outside forces so I hope I am as good as I was. But this is the Heroman Fanfic that was requested._

Warning: Gender swapping in this story. Joey Jones is still going to be called Joey, but his name is now Josephine because, well, he is a girl now. Heads up!

Also, I do not know much about this anime, so please bear with me. I had to look up episodes to get it and understand the character's by doing some reading about them. So let's hope I get this right which I don't think I did. So just go with what I write. Takes place after Episode 9: Alive. I watched the episode. Yes I did.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. Please don't sue. Love you all!

**Dedicated: **Erin Primette because you have requested it and I hope I live up to your expectations. Even though you requested this story a long, long, long time ago (a year ago, I think) and I failed to live up to my word to do it. Forgive me! *bows to Erin*

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

He couldn't believe that Kogorr would do it. He couldn't believe that – that thing would hurt her in such a way that he would destroy everything to save her. But he felt so bad for her, knowing everything inside of him wished he could make her better. But what could he do. He loved her more than anything that existed in their world. More than saving her friends. He would do anything if she commanded it. But he was just a robot. A mere thing of metal that caused every aching joint to want to hold her.

It was also the feeling of knowing that his dear friend would never know. He couldn't speak, reasons unknown, and it made things difficult for him. He wanted to tell her exactly how he felt, but he couldn't. He didn't know how to tell her. How to express his feeling of concern and yet joy at knowing she was okay. For all he knows, Josephine "Joey" Jones was perfectly fine. She could weather anything and do anything as long as he was by her side. Even then, she was strong enough to do anything even without him. He knew that. Always will know that.

Heroman couldn't think that though. He couldn't imagine a life without his beautiful Joey. He didn't complain about protecting people because it made her happy. But anyone that hurt her should be ready to face mortal pain. He didn't remember much, but according to her, he had fought on his own. He had planned to rip off the face of Kogorr for knocking her out. _Hurting_ her. He knew in that moment when she landed on the ground, unmoving, that he couldn't stand there. He had to find a way to save her. Protect her from the evil she was thrust into. And he did. Though he couldn't remember for the life of him how. But the fear of losing her…..he couldn't bear it.

But now, after all that had happened, he knew it was time. He had been trying to in the days before this to show her how much he loved her. How much he cared and loved everything about her. Her blue eyes and copper hair that he wanted to brush. Why, he didn't know. He just had the urge to do it. An action that to humans was a necessary evil but to him, an affection action. It could be if people would start doing it.

He shook his head, erasing the silly thought. Now was not the time to get distracted. It was time to show her. It had only been a couple of days since they fought Kogorr. Yet, he couldn't wait any longer. He had a plan. And he would wait until she got off work that night to execute it.

~WWWWWWWW~

Joey was tired as she went home. It had been a long day but it was nice finally having a break away from fighting all the Skrugg. She hated the fact that she had to send Heroman in to do everything. Though she got special abilities as well to play keep away, it didn't make her feel any better throwing her friend into the center of all the action. But still, what happened? Heroman had changed and it worried her. She couldn't mistake the fear she felt when he went berserk. But she was just grateful he came back. That _she _could bring him back.

As she came up to her room, she quickly grabbed Heroman's controller. She had left him in her room today. But forgot to leave the controller. Immediately, she turned it on, causing it to quickly become her gauntlet on her hand. Without thinking, she pressed a button, knowing it would turn him from his toy form to his full form. But she didn't mind. She kind of liked the idea of him sitting in her room. Waiting for her to come home. And she knew he would be as she walked in, heading straight for him.

Sure enough, in her room, she found Heroman waiting. He looked to be contemplating something, something she couldn't quite figure out. As she put her purse away, she noticed that he was watching her. His eyes were filled with an emotion that she couldn't quite place but for some reason, it didn't bother her. She was okay with whatever he was feeling. It wasn't frightening and he looked ever so happy.

"Heroman?" she said his name softly, touching his giant arm to show her concern. She knew he couldn't talk but he had his ways of getting what he wanted across. And in response to her concern, she felt it. Heroman had raised his hand, caressing her cheek. And that was enough for her to understand what he was feeling. What she needed to know. He cared for her. He _loved_ her. Her of all people.

"Heroman," her sigh was all he needed as he finally did what he always wanted. He kissed her. And he made sure she felt it all the way to her toes as his hand stayed where it was, resting on her cheek. He needed to show her how concerned he was. He knew she was still hurting. That much damage to any human would have killed them. But she survived and he was so happy she was still alive. Still with him.

"Whoa!" she didn't know what to think as he pinned her to the floor. He was a big guy and any movement would have been heard. But the silence greeted them as he continued to assault her with his lips. His fears of her injuries being worse than what they were on the surface was apparent as he made his way down her neck. Joey still couldn't believe that this was happening. He was kissing her. Showing her everything that needed to be shown. And Joey was just grateful that she didn't have to do it herself. She had wanted to tell him her own feelings, but she was terrified. And now, knowing Heroman felt the same way, made it seem all the more silly to her.

Heroman continued his assault, forcing his lips everywhere he could before returning back to her own lips. He couldn't hold it anymore. The fear, the horror of seeing her falling body. The agony of seeing her lifeless. He had to pour it all to her. Let her see that she was everything to him.

Joey couldn't think as he kissed her again, shoving his own tongue down her throat. It had always been weird to see him with a tongue. You would assume he could talk, but to her delight, he could do other things with it that would make any experienced man blush. She enjoyed the battle between her own and his. And even though she had always wondered if he would taste like oil or something mechanical, it turned out he didn't. Go figure.

Before she could even think, Heroman finally lifted her, ripping her clothes off without a thought. He could accept the hell later as her clothes finally landed in a puddle and he went to work, massaging her breasts. He watched as she started to squirm, heated eyes staring off into space as he lowered his head, immediately taking a small bud into his mouth and suckling it deeper. The action caused her back to arch, moaning out her pleasure at what he was doing. He wouldn't stop there. He couldn't.

Before Joey could think, her hips were lifted up and she let out a cry, hoping her grandmother didn't wake at the sound. Heroman….his tongue….she couldn't even conceive a single thought as he went to work, pleasuring the one area she wouldn't let any man see. She couldn't believe the pleasure he was giving as he penetrated her very core with his mouth. She had heard about sex and even saw videos – though she will never admit it – but it was something entirely different to experience.

The pleasure finally got to her as her body wound tighter and tighter until she finally exploded, her climax hitting her hard like a ton of bricks. But he was far from done. He had to merge with her. Had to become one. And so, he showed her the one thing many didn't know he had….

Joey was still coming down from her high when she heard parts moving and when she looked at him, her eyes almost bulged. She never expected to see it but it was still a surprise. The very idea as shocking as what she was seeing. Heroman had a cock. A mechanical dick that was shining in the low light of her room. She didn't know what to think. He was just so large and she was so tiny, but the compassion she saw in his eyes made her forget the differences when he went over her, her legs on either side of his hips.

Painstakingly slow, he placed himself at her entrance and waited for her permission. At Joey's nod, he entered her, feeling the flesh give way to his own rod. At that moment, he felt her stiffen, what he had done coming to him full force. He had done his research but still, he wasn't prepared for the shock that happened. But he saw it. Her acceptance of what he did and he waited as she relaxed, trying to accept the large part of him inside her.

After a few moments, he began to move. Each thrust he went deeper, and each thrust she got louder. She tried to keep quiet, but it was getting harder to be so. She felt him reach deep inside of her as her body accepted him. The pleasure was getting to be too much as he continued, moving faster with each one. She didn't know how to react as her body began to wind up tighter once again, bringing everything out of focus. Her eyes could barely make out his form as their bodies grinded against each other, causing more pleasure to course through her body.

Heroman watched the many faces Joey had as he moved faster and harder. Joey's body arched, a loud moan escaping her throat. She was close. And so was he as he slowly held her fragile body, pounding into her accepting flesh with everything he had. She felt his concern and need that she was alright. That Kogorr hadn't damaged her or harmed her forever. He made her feel protected and in his own way, showed her that he was going to be there forever as she finally felt her body shatter, her hand covering her mouth as Heroman finally reached his own peak, shooting his seed deep inside her.

Slowly, he slipped out of her before picking Joey up and placing her in her bed. He kissed her head as she looked at him, sleep starting to cloud her eyes. He saw it with joy and he saw there, watching her. They both stared at each other before she finally spoke; reassuring him that everything would be okay.

"Don't worry, Heroman. I'm okay. Kogorr didn't hurt me. He can't. Especially since I have you," she whispered, her hand reaching out to caress his cheek. Heroman smiled then gave her a tender kiss. She was right. As long as they had each other, the Skrugg were no match for them.

"Heroman?"

He looked at her as her eyes closed, giving a yawn. He watched as the moonlight surrounded her with a soft halo, his eyes reflecting his own emotions. She giggled before saying her own, making the robot realize he was the happiest on Earth as she fell asleep with the words he always wanted to hear.

"I love you too."

~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~

_Boti: Hopefully this turned out right. Anyways, if anything is off, just assume it was possible. I had to get creative with this and it was the only way for me to get it right. Sorry if it sucked. Hopefully you all like it anyways… Forgive me if I got things wrong. Like her room being super small for a big guy. Just go with it. Also kind of put a Transformers twist on it. You know what I mean when you read some of my fanfics. At least you get it._


End file.
